


Day 24 - Gifts

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters from Yanbitty Tales, December writing prompt, Tumblr, Yanbitties, ammazolie - Freeform, dog size bitty, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December writing prompt by itjammy on Tumblr, starring the main human fromYanbitty Tales.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 1





	Day 24 - Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ammazolie's yanbitty AU.

Ma took the boys shopping with her. At least I know they'll be well-behaved with her since I wasn't allowed to go with them. I decided to use this time to wrap the gifts I got for the boys.

For Brass, I got him a new stuffed dog since Berry ruined his old one beyond repair. He was lucky that that dog wasn't one of the ones Sally had handmade for Brass. I don't think I would've been able to hold Brass back if that was the case.

Speaking of Berry, I got him a "special" book. It wasn't my idea but Dick said that the little guy would appreciate it. Hopefully, it'll keep him entertained so he would stop harassing Bitty. We were lucky that he held himself back last year when Bitty went into heat.

As for Bitty, I bought him his favorite book _Tangerine_ in braille. It...wasn't easy finding that book in braille. Now he can follow along with his audiobook.

After wrapping the last gift, I heard a knock at the door. Confused since Ma wouldn't be back until four, I went to go answer the door. "Um, hello?" I asked the teen in front of my door. He just shoves something into my arms before rushing off. "Oye! What the hell, dude?!" I called out before looking down in my arms.

"...You gotta be kidding me."

In my arms was a pure biteberry, muzzle and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 done. Honestly, I had a different idea for the ending. Yes, there was going to be a new family member, but it wasn't originally going to be a pure bite.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
